


Wouldn't it be Nice

by iammisscullen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Am I am the only one swoon when Bucky calls Tony endearments in Russian?, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Sleepy Tony Stark, mentions of past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: Tony and Bucky are just starting with their relationships. Their friends wants them to be cautious about it, that they even have made a Winter-Iron Protocol.The lovers always end up getting all emotional in front of the lift where they get separated for the night. It's all a la Romeo and Juliet - tragic but sans the deaths.





	Wouldn't it be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprouted as I was eating breakfast this morning while The Beach Boys was playing. And 7 hours later, here we are.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> P.S.  
> Beta-ed myself. All remaining mistakes are mine.

_I crave you in the most innocent form._

_I crave to say goodnight_

_and give you forehead kisses_

_and to say that I adore you_

_when you feel at your worst._

_I crave you in ways_

_where I just want to be next to you_

_and nothing more or less._

**-Anonymous**

**~*~  
**

This thing – ‘It’s called a _relationship_ , Tony,’ he can hear Pepper say – between him and Bucky is still new. Even Steve can’t help the worry looks he gives them both when the blonde thinks Tony doesn’t notice. And in all honesty, considering Tony’s record, it’s not surprising. Hell, even he’s anxious about this thin– relationship.

It’s funny because at this point he expects a lot of teasing from his teammates, especially from Barton. But no one made a single mischievous comment about them. It’s a total miracle that Clint hasn’t said a word, just always look cautious whenever him and Bucky are in the same room.

Tony guesses that Cap had said something to the team. And he’s grateful for that, but at the same time it drives him insane. Does that even make sense?

It’s almost as if everyone is so careful and _does_ expect the other shoe to drop. But then again, he can’t blame them. He’s Bucky’s first actual boyfriend after HYDRA, or maybe even since the soldier’s born (the ‘40s aren’t really supportive of homosexuality). And Bucky’s his first serious thing – relationship – after Pepper.

Maybe this is for the better. But nonetheless, it makes him crazy and super anxious himself that he’s going to fuck it up. Because let’s face it, he tends to mess everything up, no matter what Pepper or Rhodey say.

So, they _try_ to take everything slow. For the sake of Tony’s future-sanity, and for their team’s well-being. Besides, it’s almost fun to act like they’re back in the days when they need a chaperon to go to the cinema for a date, or the only thing they can do in public is hold hands. It’s fun, especially that they often relive secretly kissing in dark corners with desperate rush like they’re going to get caught.

Tony feels like a teenager again. Or maybe Juliet.

 _Not the best rolemodel_ , he reminds himself. _She and Romeo died in the end._

This almost-forbidden, slow-burn romance would have been really great and easy to play along with if only Bucky’s not a hot piece of arse with a brilliant brain, a wicked mouth, and eyes full of mischief.

Tony’s always breathless whenever those blue-grey eyes train on him as if Bucky’s about to devour him with only a look. And damn, the soldier’s look makes him feel like being touch – all warm and soft and everything he needs.

And yes, Tony’s going to die of sexual frustration one of these days. It’s all Bucky’s fault. The fucking bastard continues to tease him non-stop, knowing exactly what a tank top and sweatpants hanging low on his hips can do to Tony.

In conclusion: Tony hates going slow as much as he knows that this is the correct thing to do.

A day will come, and no one can blame him for it, that he’ll jump on Bucky in the common room of the tower and ravish his boyfriend like nobody’s business.

He wants to do that. Badly wants to do it. But he can’t. He’d rather go through another alien portal than to face the disappointment in Steve’s face and hear all over again the reasons why him and Bucky should take it slowly: Bucky’s not fully heal yet of the brainwashing, Tony has self-destructive tendencies at times where he lets things – relationships or work projects – consume him like forest fire, they’re both too similar that they’ll probably burn each other out with their desires instead of thinking everything through, etc.

God, he hates Steve Rogers so much. The cock blocking arsehole, who actually knows what’s best 99 percent of the time.

Actually, he doesn’t hate Steve. It’s like trying to hate the Pope, despite Tony being unreligious.

He keeps reminding himself that what his friends had suggested is for the good of him and Bucky. It doesn’t mean that it’s easy to follow.

For example, right now, after movie night. He and the super soldier are cuddled at the loveseat, his boyfriend pressed next to him in what feels like everywhere.

Bucky’s always best at cuddling, all warm and sturdy. He feels protected under the man’s arms, wrapped around his waist possessively like Bucky can’t also stand even a hair length of space between them.

And Tony hates this part, when they have to untangle themselves from each other at the end of the film. He aches at the thought of going back to his penthouse suite all by himself without the heat of Bucky’s body next to him.

Why did he even sign that Winter-Iron Relationship Protocol? It’s killing him.

‘I’ll see you in the morning, doll,’ Bucky promises and kisses the top of Tony’s head as if he can tell what the genius is thinking as the credits roll on the screen.

Tony sighs sadly, removing his head pillowed on Bucky’s chest. ‘I wish I could take you upstairs with me,’ Tony whispers with a pout, noses Bucky in the cheek, memorising his scent. This is all he can have now.

He might also be a little masochist because he moves into softly nipping Bucky’s skin, just under the man’s jaw, knowing fully well the taste of what he can’t have. He whines quietly while doing so, enjoying the delicious patch of skin under his mouth and the sweet smell of leather combined with cardamom that’s all Bucky.

Tony ignores the fact that they’re not alone, that the rest of the team are still around them even if the lights are dimmed. He’s only touching above neck level. And according to Amendment Five, Clause One of the Winter-Iron Contract, this is allowed.

‘Tony,’ Bucky warns with a low growl that goes straight south to Tony’s cock.

And fuck his life, if Tony doesn’t want to hear Bucky sound like that every time. He should make that a ringtone so he can put it on replay while he jerks off.

Steve clears his throat. ‘Okay, nap time,’ he announces and JARVIS – the traitor! – turns the lights up.

Tony stops marking Bucky, but doesn’t let go of the other man just yet, even when everyone around them had removed themselves from their seats.

‘I’m not sleepy yet,’ he protests when he can feel Steve’s patient gaze on him. He yawns soon enough, body objecting his notion. _Ugh! Being human sucks_ , he thinks.

‘C’mon, sweetheart,’ Bucky coaxes, placing a kiss on Tony’s temple and softly unearthing them both from their comfy position on the loveseat. ‘Time for bed, _dusha moya_.’

‘But I’m not –’ he yawns, ‘– sleepy.’

‘Right,’ Bucky says sarcastically and chuckles as he helps Tony to his feet.

‘I hate this,’ he mutters, leaning to Bucky for support as they tread to the lift. He savours the last bits of his boyfriend’s warmth before he goes to his empty room with its almost-too-big bed. They’re in front of the elevator now. ‘I want you to stay with me. I want to be able to keep you.’ He squeezes Bucky’s hands as he continues to lean on him, desperate on not letting go.

If he isn’t so damn exhausted, Tony wouldn’t be ranting like a whiny child. He’s often in control of his needy impulses, scared that most people don’t like clingy persons. But he’s sad and tired, so he has no filter.

Bucky doesn’t look like he’s running for the hills at the show of emotions. Tony’s almost certain that his boyfriend’s eyes soften at his confession.

It’s time to say goodbye to each other like usual. They take separate rides so not to risk temptation. JARVIS has a new program to make sure they never get on together when it’s parting time.

Everybody is so against him, Tony thinks bitterly.

**

Bucky carefully cradles Tony’s face with his hands and plants a kiss on the genius’ lips. He’ll never get tired of kissing Tony like this – all sweet and slow – despite him enjoying their rushed and heated kisses.

This kiss will always be special even when it’s usually followed by painful separation. It’s a kiss that tastes like tomorrow, knowing that they have all the time in the world, that they can get to this again the next day and the day after that and the next day till they run out of calendar, really. It’s never fails not to ground Bucky’s feet on the ground like gravity, because he’s lived a large part of his life with everything crumbling under his feet.

And kissing Tony feels sturdy – safe. It’s an amazing feeling, one he didn’t know he was going to find. But he’s here now, with warm lips against his that stops his world from breaking down into that abyss where he doesn’t recognise his own shadow.

He plants another kiss on Tony’s forehead, lingering his lips there for a bit to inhale Tony’s minty, metallic scent.

‘Good night, _dusha moya_ ,’ Bucky whispers against his boyfriend’s forehead. ‘Sweet dreams.’ He thumbs Tony’s cheek for three more seconds before he lets go and steps out of the lift.

Tony looks like an abandoned kitten, all sad and pouty.

Something in Bucky always breaks at the sight of Tony unhappy. It should be made into national law that Tony never have to appear upset ever again. It’s criminally wrong to have that hurt on Tony’s beautiful face.

The door of the lift closes and JARVIS takes the engineer to his floor, leaving Bucky to ache with want to follow his boyfriend and erase that melancholy etched on Tony’s feature.

‘Parting is such a sweet sorrow,’ he quotes to himself as he stares longingly at the glass door of the lift as if expecting for the elevator to comeback with Tony in it.

Bucky’s not sure how long he’s been staring at the elevator door. But he hears Clint says, ‘That’s it.’

‘Clint,’ Natasha warns.

‘I can’t stand it,’ Barton states in exasperation.

Bucky only stares at the archer.

‘Tell me you guys aren’t a little heartbroken _every_ time this happens.’ The archer challenges each of them with a look to prove him wrong. He stops at Steve. ‘Cap?’

Steve’s wearing his Thinking Face on.

‘C’mon, Cap,’ Clint prods. ‘It’s not like they’ve been at these only for weeks. It’s been more than four months already. And they’re still disgustingly staring into each other’s eyes like the other hung the moon and the stars in the sky.’

Everybody turns back to Bucky’s best friend.

‘What do you think, doc?’ Steve asks Bruce.

Dr. Banner squirms a bit at the sudden spotlight. He risks a glance at Bucky’s direction and must have seen something in the man’s eyes as enough reason before he goes back to Steve.

‘It won’t hurt to try,’ Bruce answers cautiously. ‘Bucky’s a _lot_ better now.’ He pauses. ‘And they’re both good for each other… if that’s what you’re asking. So, a little sleepover here and there would be fine.’

Sleepover. Bucky wants to celebrate the idea of sleeping next to Tony, and waking up to the same gorgeous face with doe, brown, sleepy eyes. He can surely be contented with that, if that’s the only thing they can allow for now. He’s not going to be greedy.

He’s truly grateful to be given at least a shot at this. For this can be a start of something more. And he’s really happy at the notion of _more_ , of something to look forward to.

Steve weighs the doctor’s analysis.

Bucky keenly observes his best friend’s feature as if it’ll give him clue to the final decision; his heart hammering inside his chest as he waits for the verdict.

‘Okay then,’ the blonde agrees, looking up at Bucky with a supportive smile. ‘Just once in a while.’

Bucky rushes to Steve and gives him a bear hug, as Clint celebrates in the background.

‘JARVIS,’ Steve calls.

‘Yes, Captain?’ the AI answers.

‘Let’s overdrive Winter-Iron protocol for now,’ Steve orders since he’s the only legal person who can undo the program.

‘Are you sure, Captain?’

‘Yes,’ Steve replies with a proud smile on his face that’s all for Bucky. He pats his best friend on the shoulder.

‘Noted, Captain,’ JARVIS says. ‘Should I tell sir about the recent changes?’

‘No,’ Bucky blurts out, excitedly. ‘I’ll tell him myself.’ It’s silly that he still have to turn to Steve for permission despite hearing the exchange. But it’s not just about legality or whatever this is, he wants Steve’s blessing.

So, when Steve nods and squeezes his shoulder, Bucky has to hug his best friend again.

‘Very well, Sergeant Barnes. The elevator is on its way back,’ JARVIS announces.

‘Thanks, JARVIS,’ Bucky tells the AI happily.

‘My pleasure, sir.’

Bucky looks around the common room, at the faces of their friends and grateful that they’ve given him this trust. He’s not even sure he trusts himself, but thinking that his friends do trust him, that’s enough to settle his nerves.

The lift comes and opens.

‘Sleep well, punk,’ Steve tells him.

‘Thanks, Stevie,’ he replies, kissing the blonde on the cheek and gets into the lift.

‘ _Fucking finally_ ,’ Clint whoops. ‘Don’t do things I wouldn’t do,’ he adds before the door closes.

He laughs at Clint and hears the said man gets whack by something. He would bet his money it was Nat.

The ride wasn’t enough time to settle most of Bucky’s nerve or to calm his exaggerated heartbeat.

What if Tony was actually joking about his whole speech? And Bucky’s all too assuming about this sleepover?

JARVIS must have sense his nervousness based on his biological readings because he asks if Bucky’s okay as they stop on Tony’s floor.

‘I’m not sure,’ he answers. ‘But I’m not going to know unless I try, right?’

‘Good luck then, Sergeant,’ JARVIS says as he opens the doors.

‘Thanks, JARVIS.’ He smiles at the ceiling where he thinks the camera is. ‘Here goes nothing,’ he mutters and steps out.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
